A Marauders Tale
by padfootsandmoonys1902
Summary: A story of the of the marauders but not as Harry knows it. Also posted on wattpad
1. Chapter 1

I jumped onto the scarlet train, keeping my hood up and tried to find an empty compartment, which was hard because I was one of the last to get onto the train. I walked past a compartment with four boys, two with dark hair and two with brown hair. They were huddled round something that looked like a piece of parchment but the one with longer dark hair looked up and caught my eyes and gave me a look as if to say come on in. I slowly opened the door and slipped in sinking into the seat closest to the now closed door. The other dark haired boy that had glasses on quickly fooled up the piece of parchment after muttering something that sounded a lot like,

"Mischief managed," before turning to look at me as well. I lifted my hood down revealing my blue black hair and looked away from the boys by pulling out my book. One of the ones with brown hair had old faded scars, I could tell that he was a werewolf, looked at me and asked,

"What's your name?" I looked at the four boys and answered,

"Hunter." They all looked at me as I spoke because I was a girl but I looked slightly like a dude and I had a dudes name but the one with glasses quickly got over himself and said,

"I'm James Potter world's best seeker, this is Sirius Black, Gryffindor resident bad boy rebel," he said pointing the one with longer dark hair,

"Remus Lupin the smartest kid ever, "he said pointing at the werewolf

"And Peter Pettigrew" he finished pointing at the chubby Brown haired one. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't get a little tag on the end of his name. The werewolf Remus then continued, speaking quietly and politely, still looking at me,

"Are you new?" I was about to nod when Sirius butted in,

"Of course he's new, we've never seen him before and we know everyone, even the Slytherins." At this I shot him a dirty look for thinking that I was a guy and stood up. I locked eyes with Sirius and flashed them there natural golden colour before saying in a really sarcastic voice,

"No shit, Sherlock. Course I'm new. But that's no excuse to confuse me for a dude." I then left the room slinging my bag over my shoulder. I closed the door after me and pretended to walk away but I hid long enough to hear someone squeak,

"He's a girl?" And Sirius go,

"Bloody hell she's hot when she's angry" I thought typical boys as I walked away from the compartment and made my way to the back of the train. I was sitting on the end balcony of the train peacefully reading my book when someone sat down beside me. I quickly looked up to see Remus and said,

"I know you're a werewolf" He made a gasping noise and urgently asked,

"How did you know and please tell me you haven't told anyone!?" I looked at him and told the truth something I never used to do. I guessed it was time for a new start.

"I know because my mum was one. It makes it easier to tell them apart partially growing up with one. Don't worry though, your secrets safe with me. I know how your treated." I heard a breath of relief leave him before I got up. The train had come to a halt while we had been talking and I wanted to get up to the castle as soon as possible. I jumped of the train pulling my hood back into place before jumping into the first thestral drawn carriage and hoped that it would leave with no one else on it.

Unfortunately for me James and his gang got onto the carriage but thank Merlin they didn't realise that it was me sitting in the corner. I saw them glance at me a few times in curiosity but they soon lost interest when Sirius mentioned a boy they seemed to call Snivellus. Remus shook his head at the enthusiastic discussion about pranking Snivellus. The carriage soon stopped and I jumped out, but in the process my hood fell letting the boys see who I was. Sirius made a grab for my wrist but I flashed my eyes gold again shocking him into letting go. Remus must have told them that I knew about his furry little problem as my mum used to call it. I heard Remus try to say something but I was too fast for him.

I ran into the school pausing briefly to admire the building: the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers; the astronomy tower and all the floors and class rooms in-between. But I couldn't stop for long I made my way through the entrance hall and into the great hall where Dumbledore sat as if waiting for me to get there. I walked over to him and he stood up to greet me. I asked,

"Is everything sorted?" he gave me a nod before saying

"If you go into the house I think that you will go into then you can stay with the boys. Merlin knows I don't want any dormitories burnt down. If you go into a different house then you will have your own room as I don't trust any of the other boys." I smiled at him and muttered,

"Thanks dad." As the hall was quickly filling up with Hogwarts students. Then he said to me,

"You better get going. I do believe your aunty Minnie is waiting for you. I'll talk to your roommates after the feast." And turned to sit down, but not before he gave me a warm smile. I made my way back out of the great hall and went to find Minnie. I found her with a bunch of short first years who all looked slightly terrified. I gave a little giggle and turned to McGonagall. She nodded at me and then told all the first years to follow her into the great hall again. They all marched after her some still terrified others excited. There was one girl who was comforting another and being kind, even though she looked scared herself, so I promised myself that I would keep an eye out for her.

The great hall was packed the second time I entered and I scanned the room to see every bodies eyes following me instead of the first years in front of me. In front of us was the sorting hat looking old and battered but with great enthusiasm it opened its imaginary mouth and let rip with its yearly song,

"_Many a year ago it seems,  
The duty fell to me,  
To sing my song and bring the news,  
Of where students ought to be.  
Chosen by the founders four,  
To help young students find their way,  
When, confused, they stumble in,  
On their first Hogwarts day.  
Four houses to choose from,  
Not one less or more,  
Each one by a different founder,  
To fill with students they adore.  
Gryffindor, loving bravery,  
Chose the strong of heart,  
While Slytherin, feeling differently,  
thought cunning the greatest art.  
Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,  
The brainy and the smart,  
While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,  
The just and kind of heart.  
All these students, with their differences,  
are each key to this great school.  
And if Hogwarts hopes to stand,  
Unity's the greatest tool.  
House to house and hand to hand,  
Leaving differences behind.  
Only when you work together,  
Can your strengths all be combined.  
Now at last, the time has come,  
For me to send you separate ways.  
But remember, our division,  
Could bring the end of Hogwarts' days."_

I had to clap along with everyone else at the hats superb song. Then after everyone had stopped clapping Minnie cleared her throat bringing silence to the room. She gazed across the room and started to speak, her voice holding the power that a teacher holds,

"Before we sort this year's new first years we have a new fifth year joining us from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Stone, Hunter please come forwards to be sorted." I took that as my cue as made my way up to the teachers table and to sit down on the rickety old stool. Then I heard the sorting hat speak to me inside my head,

"Ahhh, sweet Hunter, I wondered when I would be able to sort you. I see that you have grown into a beautiful young girl but I still sense that spark in you. I think the house I picked for you when you when you where eight is still the house you belong in my dear." I smiled, thinking back on the memories, probably making me seem a little crazy but I didn't care. The hat then shouted,

"Gryffindor" the Gryffindor table exploded in applause as I slowly stood up and made my way over. I tried to get to the end of the table when I was grabbed by none other than Sirius freaking Black. He forced me to sit between him and Remus and me being a girl wasn't strong enough to break free. After I had sat down I started to relax a bit and started to join in the conversation. I even came up with a plan to prank the Gryffindor girls. The boys still looked on at me with criticism but they seemed to adopt me because I knew of Remus' little secret. The little girl from earlier had been sorted into Gryffindor and as she passed us I grabbed her and asked her if she wanted to sit with us. She looked slightly intimidated but I quickly put her to ease. She stayed close to me for most of the meal.

Once it was over Dumbledore stood up but I didn't pay attention till the end when he said,

"Could the Gryffindor fifth year boys please wait behind." There was a smattering of laughter and someone shouted,

"What have they done this time!?" after that everyone else started to filter out of the room until it was just us. The boys shot me questioning looks when I didn't move but when Dumbledore came over and sat down at the table and started,

"it seems that you boys have already met your new roommate," this was greeted by exclamations of shock, but Dumbledore just continued,

"I know that it is rather unorthodox for a girl to share a room with boys. But these are special circumstances, you see, when Hunters mother was pregnant she was bitten by a werewolf and she became a werewolf. But some traits where passed onto her when she was born so instead of a full transformation during the full moon like Remus, she experiences all the pain and the violent tendencies of normal wolves. Join that up with the extra magic that she has means that can be very dangerous. But you guys are used to Remus and know how to help him and I just hope that you could help her out as well." The boys looked at me with scepticism but I just looked at them before looking back to Dumbledore. He just said,

"Do something to make her really angry." They still looked doubtful and peter looked scared. But they obliged the head master and started attempting to piss me off. Sirius was the one to hit a nerve when he started to call me a boy. When he realised this he nudged James and he joined in. Soon I was ripping and I could feel the wolf starting to surface. I could feel my eyes change colour to pitch black. I started to growl and snarl. When the boys say this they stopped looking terrified and every one of them took a couple steps back.

I shook my head still felling the wolf and took a couple steps back before looking ashamed and running out of the room. I started to calm down and I heard footsteps coming after me.

I shook my head still felling the wolf and took a couple steps back before looking ashamed and running out of the room. I started to calm down and I heard footsteps coming after me.

xxxxxxxxx

hogwarts song is not mine. i got it of the internet. tell me any mistakes you spot. This is also posted on wattpad but no one was reading or commenting so its up here now as ive seen how supportive you guys are towards your writers

padfoot


	2. Chapter 2

The footsteps where soon joined by others but they quickly caught up to me and I heard a shout of,

"Hunter!" I started to slow down and let myself be caught by the footsteps. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me backwards towards whoever was running after me and felt myself land in a chest. Other chests then surrounded me in a hug type thing and I heard someone (who soon turned out to be Remus) say,

"You can stop running. You don't scare me, I don't know about the others, I'm pretty sure Sirius shit himself when you snarled at him," trying to be funny. It worked though and I gave a small chuckle and Sirius exclaimed

"Hey! I did no such thing. James on the other hand…" James then started his protests which lead to a competition between the two of them on who was the bravest. Remus shook his head after watching them and turned back to face me.

"You ok now?" he asked looking concerned. I nodded my head at him and the silent acknowledgement was all he needed. I looked back over to the boys before whispering,

"Do you think we should just leave them and go back to Dumbledore." Remus muttered back,

"Yea I think we should. They could do this all night." So I nodded and we both turned and headed back to the great hall passing corridors and empty classrooms, I showed him a couple secret passageways that I had learnt from childhood summers in this place. When we got back to the hall dad was still waiting for us.

"Are you ok?" he asked in my direction, he had a concerned look in his electric blue eyes. I nodded my head back at him and he turned to face Remus,

"Is she ok staying with you guys?" he asked with a look in his eyes that looked like sympathy to which Remus replied,

"Yea, I think that she'll fit right in with us." He clapped his hands together with a smile on his face and said,

"Now that that's sorted I guess that it's time for you guys to head up to your dorm, especially before Mr Filch catches you out of bed." We both nodded our heads and wished the headmaster a good night before leaving the hall and slowly making our way up the Gryffindor common room. We got to the fat lady before we heard footsteps behind us and a shout of

"OI!" we both turned round to see James Sirius and Peter running to catch up with us. When they caught up Remus said the password and the fat lady swung open for us revealing the warm comfortable room. We made our way over to the sofas in front of the fire and all plopped down, me trying to find somewhere comfy because I knew that I was in for an interrogation. Remus ended up on the loveseat, James and Peter on armchairs and me and Sirius on the couch. Then the questions started, it started with stupid things like: where I was from, who my parents where, what I did growing up, likes, and dislikes, stuff like that. (Btw born in Northern Ireland, Marc Stone and Rosie Badeaux, went to a muggle school and spent summers with Dumbledore at Hogwarts, dog's, food quidditch, rat's spicy foods for any one that wants to know)

Then I asked them the same questions as it was only fair that I knew about them too. James was born I London to Charlus and Dorea Potter grew up pampered by them likes Lily Evans and dislikes Severus Snape. Sirius was also born in London to Walburga and Orion Black grew up unhappy and unloved in his words, likes pranking and dislikes Snape and his parents. Remus was born in London to Lyall and Hope Lupin moved away soon after, was bitten by a werewolf so couldn't go to school and had to move around a lot likes chocolate dislikes full moons.

After we finished talking I noticed that it was after midnight so I said to the guys and we all headed up to bed. We got up to our dorms and they all went to their beds leaving one for m. I went over to it and started to strip off. The boys quickly noticed this and watched but I stopped when I was in a vest top and my skirt. They watched as I went over to my trunk and found a pair of shorts. I put them on under my skirt before removing it so that they didn't get a show. After that I turned round in my tank top and shorts and said

"What did you think you where getting a show?"Before climbing into bed and shutting my curtains. Made my way under the covers before trying to listen to whatever the boys where saying. All I got was Sirius going

"Dibs!" before they all went quiet and climbed into bed.

They say time goes quickly when you're having fun and those first weeks before the full moon where fun. I mean I wasn't included in many of the pranks but I was let in on the boys plans to become animagi since I was one. I hung out with Julie, the first year from the welcoming feast and didn't notice that the full moon was near until the day before when I woke up and had to make a mad dash for the bathroom where I was sick. When I was done I slowly got up and made my way out of the room to see the guys up and about they looked at me and realisation dawned on their faces as Remus who had been asleep was up and in the bathroom before they could blink.

I waved away their concerned glances and worried looks by saying,

"I'm a big girl. I can manage it." before starting to get dressed for the day. Remus soon came out looking as bad as I felt and said the exact same thing as I had done only moments before starting to get dressed. For the rest of the day the boys kept an eye on me and Remus but we were both a wee bit touchy and snappish. I didn't eat for fear of being sick but I saw Remus try to eat at dinner. After dinner though we just went back to the common room and I put on my fluffy pj's before coming down and trying to get comfy on the sofa.

Every muscle in my body protested with each movement and I couldn't get comfy. Remus sat on the love seat looking like he was sore too and was trying to hide it as well. Eventually I got comfortable and fell asleep curled up on the sofa.

The next morning I woke up in bed but once again had to run to the bathroom. That day was worse and I just couldn't wait for the damn full moon to be over. All day I was more snappy and irritable but the boys and Remus who was in a worse state put up with it and I was grateful. Near the end of the day Remus was taken outside by Madam Pomfrey to the whomping willow and the rest of the boys took me outside as well. I led them over to the woods and then sat down ignoring the pain and said,

"Okay, stand back guys" they took a few steps back looking confused but I just closed my eyes and focused. I felt the earth start to move under my body and I heard gasps from the boys but I still didn't move until I knew I was deep enough. When I opened my eyes and looked up the see the boys looking down the hole I had just made. Sirius said,

"What the hell." I looked at his and said,

"I, my dear Sirius can control the element. Well to a certain degree." I shrugged at the last bit but then the moon came out and I felt a pain travel up my spine. My senses increased and I could Remus in the shrieking shack panting and moaning in pain before a howl rung out around the school. I squeezed my eyes shut as more pains ran over my body like someone dragging knives along my skin. The boys where still looking at me but with concern this time not confusion and said,

"Go, now, you guys shouldn't see me like this." But instead of listening to me Sirius jumped down and joined me in the hole. I tried to fight but another knife went down my spine causing me to screw my eyes up. I heard him say to the others,

"Go. Get some sleep. I got this." and the next time I opened my eyes they were gone and Sirius was sitting down besides where I slumped. I gave him a dirty look that said "you shouldn't be here" but closed my eyes and scratched myself to distract myself from the pain that was in my head. I felt myself being pulled off the ground and onto Sirius' knee. I tried to pull away but he kept a firm hold on me. Soon I started to feel something I hadn't felt ever during a full moon, I started to relax. Soon I whispered to Sirius,

"What the hell, why am I so relaxed?" to which I got the witty reply of,

"I honestly don't know, probably my amazing charm. If you're worried ask Dumbledore but for now try to sleep you look busted" I gladly obliged and for the first time ever I slept during a full moon.

xxxx

tell me what you think.

dont forget to comment vote rate share or whatever.

padfoot


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up to see three, what looked like from my point of view, very naked boys. They were looking down from the ledge that I had created. I looked around me and saw that I was lying curled up on Sirius, who was sprawled on the floor passed out. I looked up to them again confused, Remus had another cut on his cheek and James' hair was covered with twigs and mud. I started to get up and woke Sirius in the process. He looked around him bewildered for a moment before spotting me and going,

"Sleep well? You certainly kept me warm." I had stood up by this stage and shot him a dirty look. He pretended to be insulted and hurt clapping a hand to his chest, fake bawling. I, meanwhile, was figuring out whether it was better to raise the ground or to clamber up the mud and leave Sirius there. The boys looked at me and James said,

"We... um... kinda need clothes. We forgot ours and we have nothing to wear because we tore it last night," I let out a giggle and took off my t-shirt leaving me in my skin tight vest top that you could see my bright green bra. Sirius who had gotten up took one look at the bra and went,

"Really Hunter? Slytherin colours really? We would think that there was something wrong with you if we didn't live with you." I looked at him and replied,

"Right then, next time our mates are naked and I have to make them clothes, I will be sure to wear my red bra," before turning back to the boys and ripping the t-shirt into three and pulling out my wand. I then started to turn the bits of ripped up t-shirt into make shift clothes. When I was done I chucked them up to the boys and said quickly,

"Hurry on and get changed, I'm raising us up so unless you want me to see you better hurry up,' before throwing myself back on the ground (rather ungracefully might I add) and crossed my legs concentrating on raising the ground. I felt the ground shake as it rose and soon we were level with the rest of the ground. I opened my eyes to see the boys scrambling to put their make shift tops on. Their shorts kinda looked like boxers on them (they looked like they were going to fit before I threw them up) I got a good look at Remus's and James toned stomach before they pulled there tops down. Both Remus and James looked as if it had been a rough night, although Remus was the one covered in scratches. Once they were dressed I said,

"Now come on, before the rest of the castle wakes up," and we all scrambled into the castle and up to our dorm in the Gryffindor tower before the boys broke down laughing. James was whooping and laughing with Peter while Remus watched them and laughed at their obvious joy. I laughed at them before trying to calm them down by shushing them. When they had finally calmed down enough for me to speak I said,

"Right, from your delighted faces I can tell that you guys successfully changed into your animagus forms last night, so to celebrate how about we get a bottle of fire whiskey from Hogsmede later? Now, on a more important note," and Sirius finishes my sentence at the same time as me,

"What the hell did you guys change into?" We looked at each other in shock before looking at the guys. They looked shocked too but James snapped out of it first, puffed out his chest, looking incredibly proud (which looked utterly ridiculous in the roughly made clothes) and said,

"I turned into a stag," and Peter, looking slightly disappointed as he said in a sad voice,

"I turned into a rat," Sirius, sensing the disappointment said,

"Don't worry mate, it means that you can hit the knot to let us past the whomping willow," at that Peter perked up. I looked over to see Remus looking slightly pale and stumbling as he tried to walk towards his bedside cabinet. None of the guys noticed as he sat down and I waited until they had all changed and left before going over to him. He looked paler than before so I said giving him a pleading look,

"Please let me help," he slowly started lifting his shirt to reveal that the scratches where deeper than I originally thought. He then turned to show more on his back. After seeing the marks, I went to the bathroom and filled a basin with water and went back out to him. I grabbed the discarded t-shirt and soaked it in the water and started cleaning the cuts. When I finished cleaning them I grabbed my wand and began healing them. There wasn't one word said between the two of us but when the last cut had healed without scaring, Remus muttered a quiet,

"Thank you for doing this and thank you for not telling the guys that I was hurt," I nodded before getting up, making my way to my bed and grabbing some more clothes to change into and changing in the bathroom. I went down stairs to the common room to see all the boys including Remus, who had changed, waiting for me so that we could go down to Hogsmede. James looked down to his watch and tapped on it as if to tell me to hurry up so I just walked past them to the portrait door. Without a glance back I said,

"Well you coming or not?" I heard laughter behind me and footsteps meaning that the boys were coming. We spent most of our time at Hogsmede, either in the newly opened Zonkos joke shop or in Honeydukes, which was amazing, or the Three Broomsticks, with James and Sirius planning jokes while leaving me out. I didn't mind, I took the time to get the firewhiskey from Madame Rosemerta. She looked a bit sceptical when I said that I was 18 but she eventually believed me and handed me the bottles.

I went back to the table that the boys,

"I'm away back up to the castle. Have fun without me guys "I said, before gathering my stuff and leaving the pub. I made my way toward the castle when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see if it was the boys but it turned out to be a group of Slytherins. There was one that looked a lot like Sirius and another slightly older one who had blonde hair. I went to the younger one and said,

"You're Sirius Black's brother aren't you? I'm Hunter,"

"Yeah I'm Regulus. Why are you talking to me?" He replied looking at me, I looked at him funny but the older one interrupted the look and answered,

"What he means is that most of Sirius' friends try to curse him into oblivion for even looking at them. I'm Lucius by the way. Lucius Malfoy," I had heard of his family before. I heard that they were strict pure bloods like the Blacks. But I said none of this. Neither did I say that I was half blood and that my mother was muggle born. Instead I said,

"Why would I curse you? I don't know you but you guys seem kinda ok. I mean, you guys could turn out to be good craic if you could loosen up," they both gave me 'are you mad looks?' but I just linked arms with them and started walking them up to the castle.

They slowly loosened up the closer to the castle we got. When we got the entrance hall and we had to go our separate ways to our own common rooms we said our good byes and I ran back up to the boy's dorms and hid the firewhiskey. I went back down to the common room to see 'Evans', as James called her, sitting on one of the chairs.

I made my way over to her and plonked down beside her. She looked up from her book and went,

"Ohh, hey Hunter, I thought that you were James coming to ask me out again. You know, short hair and all,

I looked at her before concentrating on growing out the dark hair and throwing red, green, blue, yellow, and purple highlights in it. When it reached my waist I stopped growing it and looked back over to Lily, who looked shocked.

"Better? Don't want you to confuse me with James now do we Lily flower?" I laughed and she quickly got over her shock and started to laugh with me for calling her that. The boys came in during the middle of our laughing fit and James grabbed me out of my seat and pulled me over to one side.

"Did you say anything embarrassing about me to Lily? Why is she laughing?" He asked looking me in the eye. I just kept laughing but managed to blurt out a,

"Nothing about you James, I haven't hurt your chances any."

He looked at me in surprise and let go of my arm so I started to make my way back to Lily, but seeing that she was still laughing her head off (probably because James and I were standing beside each other after that horrible comparison) I crumpled to the floor in peals of laughter. Lily then started laughing harder because I was lying on the floor and I heard her topple to the ground too.

When we managed to calm down enough to sit up I saw the boys looking very bewildered and then Sirius muttered

"Girls!"

Lily must have heard as we both stared laughing we calmed down for the second time the boys were laughing at us still but we managed to keep ourselves calm with only a few wee giggles escaping. She slowly stood up and brushed herself off.

"I gotta go but thanks for the laugh. I'll talk to you later, okay," she said. I nodded back to her and she left leaving me in the Gryffindor common room floor surrounded by confused boys. I stuck my hand up and Sirius grabbed it and heaved me to my feet. I then acted as if that fit had never happened and went up to our dorm room with the boys following behind. When we got up there the boys also acted as if they hadn't seen two girls braking down in laughter. I went over to my bed and flopped onto it burying my head into the pillows.

Suddenly I was hung upside down by a well-placed levicorpus charm. I saw that it was Sirius that held the offending wand but I did nothing to stop it. Then James came right up close to my face.

"What the hell is up with your hair? It wasn't this long earlier," he asked.

"Personally, I quite like it. It's nice," Sirius then said. I gave him a smile but then turned to James.

"I grew it because I was done being compared to a guy, mainly you by the way, and I wanted a change," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned away so I did the only logical thing to do. I grabbed my book of the bedside table and started to read upside down. Remus saw this and started to laugh which caught the other boy's attention, so they turned to look at me reading upside-down with a bright red face from all the blood flow that was going to my face.

"There's firewhiskey under my bed," I stage whispered to Remus. He rolled his eyes but before he got up to go under my bed and get them Sirius, who was still levitating me, dove under the bed and grabbed the drink. He then shimmied himself out again only he had in his possession something none of them where meant to see. Sirius had a sly grin and before the other boys saw it he slipped the small book into his pocket. He stood up, fixing his t-shirt. Popping open the lid he took a swing of the whiskey.

"It's the real thing. How'd you get it?" he asked taking a second swing before passing it on to James.

"Being able to change your appearance at will tends to mean that you become very good at getting into places you're not meant to and getting things you're not meant to," came my reply. Then they shrugged their shoulders said,

"Good job," and turned back to the firewhiskey which Peter now had a hold of it. I went back to my book and Remus came over grabbed the other bottle from under my bed, opened it, took a swing and passed it to me. Taking swings of alcohol while upside down is not easy but I managed a few before passing the bottle back to Remus who took another couple and put the bottle down. He was a little buzzed but I was fine and I watched as the hours went by and the boys became drunker and drunker, until 10ish when they were pretending to be each other. Then they all crowded round my bed and sat in a circle.

"Truth or dare babe?" Sirius asked, looking at me.

"Truth obviously, since I'm still upside down," I replied and Peter, who was worse for wear, burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright, which one of us boys is the best looking and the one who you would date," I made a thinking face and was about to answer when the door opened to reveal a smallish girl who was in her pjs crying clutching a letter.

"Hunter," she said before a small sob escaped her chest. Sirius was obviously sober enough to realise that I needed to be let down and dropped me. I quickly got up ignoring the pounding in my head as the blood drained from it and stumbled my way over to the door where the girl was standing crying. "What's happened sweet heart? Is it something at home?" at that she sobbed again. I gently took the note from her hand and read it. I gasped when I read that her parents had died and hugged her close. I started shushing in her ear when the boys came closer. I handed the letter to Remus, who whispered it to the other boys. When he had finished reading it the boys stayed quiet.

"Shhh, it's alright Julie-bug. It's gonna be ok, you can stay here tonight," I said looking up to the boys to see if it was ok. They all nodded and I picked Julie and carried her to my bed. I pulled the covers back and set her in. The boys had followed my movements and I motioned for them to follow me into the bathroom. When James came in I closed the door and gave them an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry guys, if you guys don't want her here I can try to find somewhere else to take her, it's just I know what's it's like to lose my parents and I know how painful it is and I don't want her to be on her own like I was," James was the first to speak after my small monologue.

"It's ok, she can stay here as long as she needs to," the others nodded in agreement and I nodded back before opening the door. I went back to Julie and instead of putting my pjs on I slipped my t-shirt and jeans leaving me in my tank top and undies before I climbed into the bed and just hugged the poor girl. Peter made his way towards us looking solemn before pulling a firewhiskey bottle from behind his back and saying to Julie,

"Want some firewhiskey, for the nerves like?" I gave him a shocked look and slapped the bottle away causing a giggle to escape Julie. I looked down at her to see her giggling while tears continued rolling down her face. This must have given the boys an idea because the next minute there was a charm cast on my bed making it larger and all the boys had climbed in and where trying to cheer her up. Remus was beside her and James behind him and Sirius was beside me with Peter at the foot of the bed.

James was telling her of all the times he had asked Lily out, when Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Well, who would you have picked?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder so see him close behind me.

"You", I said before Julie started to giggle at something James had said pulling my attention away from him and back to her but I felt him come closer to me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was rough on Julie and me as she mourned the loss of her parents and I remembered mine. The way that after my mother died my father hated me, the beatings that I got in the desperation that it would unlock some power to bring her back, some power I wasn't born to have but got anyway.

The boys where there for us even if they didn't know that I was sad. They comforted Julie even though they didn't know her that well and she was a first year. She spent the week in my bed and I spent most of my time with her curled up in bed. Each day the boys tried something different to make Julie laugh. One day James would put on a one man show and strut across the room pulling fake white rabbits from black hats and transfiguring random things around the room. Peter would tell awful jokes and we would all laugh at how crap they were (peter thought that they were actually funny.) Remus would clamber onto the bed beside us and pull open a muggle or magical fairytale book and would read to her hoping that it would cheer her up.

Sirius on the other hand didn't do anything funny or stupid; he was just there for her. If she was sad and crying and was curled up against my side he would hug her from the other side. He would offer her chocolate and then steal it from Moonys (which was his nick name- apparently since second year when they figured out he was a werewolf) secret stash. Or even just say comforting words to her like

"Hey, everything's going to be OK." Even though I worried about where she was going to go and live at the end of the school year. She didn't have any family left, like me, and no one was going to take her in. she knew that she had no family left and whispered to me a couple time that week

"What am I going to do, Hunter? I have no family left." To which I would whisper back because ever one else was asleep,

"We're family, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

The funeral was that Friday. Dumbledore had come to me one of the few times that I made an appearance in the great hall to try and eat. He had noticed that neither of us had been seen that week and probably knew considering he was the one that gave her the damned letter, decided that it would be a good idea that someone went with her.

On the Thursday night I went over to her dorm room to get black clothes for her to wear the next day. When I got back to the dorm Julie was asleep and sprawled out all over my bed. Instead of waking her up and since all the boys were away exploring the castle to let Julie sleep or rest or whatever. Since I didn't want to wake her up either so I crawled into Sirius' bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked across to my bed to see it empty. Then I heard the shower on and relaxed knowing that she up and getting ready for what obviously was going to be a long and hard day on her. I tried to get up but realised that there was an arm around my waist. I shifted slightly and saw that it was Sirius who was holding me in place. I nudged him trying to wake him up, and his eyes shot open immediately showing me his gray eyes. He gave me a smirk and said in a low voice,

"Morning, beautiful." I played along and jokingly looked over my shoulder before replying

"Who me? I thought that your eyes where set on young Julie, pervert."

"Well," he started, "it's not every night I come up to bed to see my female marauder lying asleep in my bed" throughout all this time his arm had not moved an inch.

"I guess then that you'll be feeling let down when I say that I am here because Julie was talking up the whole bed and you're the only one that stays still when you're sleeping peacefully." I said before removing his arm and throwing the blanket away from us.

"Sleeping peacefully?" he questioned.

"You thought that I wouldn't notice your nightmares? I had to wake you up a couple nights ago so that you wouldn't wake anyone else." what I didn't tell him was that I had just woken up for a nightmare too. I got up out of the bed and stretched showing some scars on my lower stomach. He lifted his hand and poked one causing me to giggle.

"Have you not seen any on Remus?"

"Yea, but his are more ragged."

"That's because mine are from getting my appendix out as a kid. I don't have many scars from the moon." He let out a low chuckle before I moved over to my trunk to get my dress and cloak for the day.

Julie came out of the bathroom releasing all the steam from the shower. Her blond hair was dripping wet and looked knotted. She was wearing the black dress that I had got her last night. She looked at me with her blue eyes full of sadness and I just opened my arms. She came over and hugged me and I quietly asked,

"Do you want me to do your hair?" she nodded into my head so I grabbed my wand that was beside me on my trunk and summoned my hairbrush from the bathroom. It came flying out and I had to drop my wand to catch it. I slowly started to brush her hair easing out the knots with my fingers before returning to the bush. Sirius soon came up to us and took over. I mouthed a 'thanks' before grabbing my wand and clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower and dress.

Once out of the shower I put on my bra and undies before looking in the mirror. I had let my blue black hair- the factor that made me look like a dude grow out and with a little extra help from my abilities it was now the length that it was before I came to Hogwarts, just below my shoulder blades and curly. I took my wand from the counter and straightened it so that it nearly hit my waist.

I didn't have many scars from the moon but I did have a few from my dad. When I was younger, after the full moon, my dad would beat me and cut me with a knife for making noise or just because I reminded him of mum. I looked over these scars before throwing my dress on. I came out of the bathroom and back into out red and gold clad dorm room.

Everyone else had been woken up by the time I was out of the bathroom and James was sprinting in. Julie was sitting talking to Sirius and Remus who were both rocking brilliant bed heads that would rival James normal style. I saw Sirius give me the once over of me and my knee length dress before giving me his signature smirk which I ignored and asked Julie,

"You ready to go?"

"Give me a minute" Sirius said before jumping up, grabbing a bundle of clothes and barging into the occupied bathroom which earned a shout from James

"OI, GET OUT" this got a chuckle from the rest of us and not two minutes after he went in there he was out in a black suit, still rocking the bed head.

"What are you doing, are you going?" I questioned giving him the once over. He was looking good for such a sad occasion even with the bed head.

"Yea and we better go if we want Dumbledore to apparate with us instead of us flooing." I nodded before taking my wand and fixing his hair. I got a thank you from him as Julie said a quiet good bye to Remus, James who had left the bathroom, and Peter. After that we left and went down the empty common room. Most student where away at classes except us who were skipping apart from Remus who had a free period. We were surprised to see Dumbledore sitting on one of the soft chairs in front of the empty fire place. He stood when he saw us the reveal that he was in a black suit with a purple tie. He came over to us and asked,

"Ready to go?" we all nodded our agreement and we were soon leaving the warmth of the common room and the castle for the wind as made our way out to Hogsmede, where we would obviously be apparating. Julie didn't have a cloak so I handed her mine which was only slightly big on her and I was only a couple inches bigger than her. Once we were in Hogsmede we apparated, which felt like being sucked through a straw, to a place not far from where Julie had grown up.

Once we got to the grave site we were greeted by people dressed in black around the grave like ravens waiting for food. When they noticed Julie they cleared the way for her to see her parents one last time before they closed the caskets. As she walked up people where patting her back but then ignored her and went back to gossiping with their friends like old ladies at market. She made it to the casket and when she looked in you could see her world crumble under her. It only lasted a moment though before she tried to compose herself.

She looked once more into the casket before whispering something that neither me or Sirius could pick up before starting to make her way towards us. She stood beside us throughout the service and was handed a white rose to place on the coffins before they were buried. Once the first piece of dirt was dropped onto the coffin people started to leave for the party thing in some hotel. Dumbledore and Sirius wanted to go not long after but I knew that Julie would want to stay until the coffins where completely buried just like I had with my mum.

When everyone else and had left it was starting to get dark and had started to rain, she went up to where the grave diggers had been by the side of the newly dug grave and stood there looking at the temporary grave markers. Sirius and Dumbledore stayed under a tree as I went out and stood beside her. We both stared at the flimsy laminated piece of paper bearing the names of her parents.

"You know I lost my mum when I was seven"

"No"

"Well I did and when my dad told me I didn't cry. My dad left me at the cemetery after the funeral and it was pouring with rain, much like it is now, and I looked at her grave and I just couldn't take it. I broke down and I cried. But when I look back on that day I realise something. I realised that my mum was crying with me, even though I couldn't see her she was crying and that was making it rain. Maybe she was crying because she could see what my father was going to do with me but she cried much like your parents are crying with you now." I said to her talking through the rain,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't be sad pet, there still looking out for you, their just doing it from somewhere else now." She looked up at me at this and she saw that I had tears running down my checks as well and she hugged me. We where both soaked but that didn't matter. We both now shared something that few others did.

"Come on time to go home. The boys have probably destroyed Hogwarts without us. "That earned a small giggle as we both made out way towards the huge oak tree which sheltered Sirius and Dumbledore where waiting, dry. They said nothing but it was clear from their faces that they had heard me talking. Silently Dumbledore grabber Sirius arm and I grabbed but Sirius and Julies' arm before we apparated, and the tightness in our chests returned. We stumbled outside the three broomsticks before we were hit with howling wind which cut through my soaked figure like glass. The cold affected me the most as Julie was dry under my cloak and Sirius was dry even though he didn't have a cloak

We quickly made our way back up to the castle were lights where glowing like fireflies and where it would be warm. Dumbledore bid us a good evening at the front entrance and advised that I visit madam Pomfrey which I ignored. We made our way up to the Gryffindor common room where the boys where sitting by the fire huddled together as if plotting something.

When the portrait door shut they looked up and saw the three of us, me and Julie soaked they were up and making their way towards us. They grabbed us and dragged us up to the dorm, I was shivering really badly by now and when Sirius noticed this in the dorm he grabbed some of the warmest clothes that he could find and started to help me change. Julie was in the shower so Sirius helped me change in the dorm room. The boys all turned around until I was wearing dry undies bra and vest top. I was shivering wore and my teeth where chattering.

The boys turned back around and because I was shivering so badly helped me throw on warm pj's and handed me blankets. Julie came out dressed in her pj's and we all went downstairs to sit by the fire to warm me up even further. Remus carried me down the stairs while Sirius changed out of his suit. He put me down on one of the seats right beside the fire where Sirius would normally sit. Not long after Sirius came down in pj pants and a Beatles top: which was a muggle band that he liked.

He sat down beside me and started plotting his next prank with James. James was talking about how he was going to ask lily out next when Julie stood up and said

"I'm away up to bed. Good night guys and thanks for helping me this week." Before she headed toward the girls dorms and headed up the stairs. My eyes followed her all the way up the staircase and after she disappeared we all gave each other confused looks before the boys continued with their conversation. Not long after I fell asleep on the seat still shivering but feeling slightly warmer than before.


	5. Chapter 5

So I felt bad about the short chapter so I went back and added to it! Sorry that is been ages as well me and moony have been busy and my AS levels are coming up so...

Padfoot

xxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the match came quickly after my first change and although I was healed James and Sirius made me sit out. It was a long match and I swear some of the moves the Gryffindor's made where a little reckless especially when Sirius tried to hit that bludger next to the opposite tears chaser who was right behind James, but we won. Lily made a spectacular dive and caught the snitch and every one rushed onto the pitch. I stood on the side lines so as to not hit my ribs so I saw the looks of happiness on the boy's faces when they landed surrounded by their 'fans'. But then Sirius frowned and scanned the crowd looking for someone. He spotted me at the back and he grinned and made his way over, pushing some of the people who got in his way. When he got to me he picked me up and twirled me around before squeezing me.

"Dude your gonna break one of my ribs again." and he pulled away, still smiling.

"We won."

I saw. Congrats, big guy" I laughed

He laughed as well and pulled me close. After we all headed back to the common room and partied but I headed up early after only a couple drinks and to Sirius shouting light weight but pulling me into a hug anyway. Remus came up not long after to see me reading my book. He just shook his head, changed into his pjs and clambered into his own bed and muttered

"Sirius won't be up for a bit, don't wait up for him. Night hunter"

"Night Remus"

He was right, the party didn't end for another couple hours and at that stage James Sirius and peter where pretty wasted. James and peter just collapsed into their beds not bothering to change out of their clothes so I clambered about and tucked them in after taking of their shoes to find that Sirius had stripped down to his boxers and had climbed into my bed. I raised an eyebrow and shoved him but he grabbed me and pulled me down being surprisingly gentle about my ribs and curled up against me.

Time moved fast after that and before we knew it was coming up to summer and exams where almost over. We had just finished defence against the dark arts and I headed up to the dorms to get out of my uniform as we were officially done with exams. I was about to leave the common room when a blur of red hair sot past and I heard a sob. I rushed after lily who had run up to the girls' dorm.

"What happened Lils" I asked as I hugged her and pulled the girl into my lap and she continued to cry.

"Sev… he c-called me a mud-mudblood" she choked out and my arms tightened around her. Continued to hold her even though she was bigger than me and was heavy on my knee. I slowly calmed her down enough and tucked her into her bed when I heard James shout up

"Lily, I'm sorry, if you want-"

"Shut it James and you may just escape this with you manhood intact." I shouted backed down as I made sure that she fell asleep using a small charm that I had picked up. Once I was sure she wouldn't wake or have a nightmare I stomped my way back down the stairs and past the marauders that where all standing at the bottom of the stairs. I was out the portrait door before anyone could stop me and I heard someone shout,

"Hunter calm down." But I didn't listen I made way down corridors and hallways looking for Snape until I found him, hiding in one of the potions classrooms working on something. I stomped my way over to him and he looked up right as I punched him. He looked shocked but then I started to shout

"How dare you Severus Snape. How dare you ever say that to lily, she was your best friend and the only chance you ever had of being good? And you've just ruined that and you don't care because here you are over your little potion set like nothing's happened. You may as well join your little death eater friends- oh wait" I continued to shout pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the mark, "you are already one, you've already sworn to hurt muggles and muggleborns' haven't you, you stupid boy, you thought that you could keep your precious lily safe from him didn't you. We'll your wrong and I hope that you realise that before you end up killing the girl you love-"I was going to keep ranting but then I was hit with something. I felt winded and when I looked down I saw red slowly spreading across my top. I looked back at Snape confused before he poured whatever was in his cauldron on me and running away. I didn't even get time to shout before I was on the ground, out cold

"It's gonna be ok, star, you have to be,"

"Hey hunter, I hope you wake up soon, the train leaves in a couple of days and I don't know if Sirius will get on it without you. He hasn't been sleeping and spends all his time up here with you, I had to push him out of the room to have a shower to talk to you. I mean, he's really missing you, we're all really missing you

I woke up to darkness and I had no idea where I was so I shot up, and heard a thump and a groan. I felt round for my wand and couldn't find it.

"Hey- hey, calm down its ok hunter, your safe. No one's gonna get you, you're in the hospital wing." Sirius said trying to calm me down. I took a couple of deep breaths and started to calm down.

"What happened, how long have I been out?" I said trying to get up, swinging my legs out from under the covers. Sirius righted himself from the floor and tried to push me back into the bed. I stood up before he could push me into bed and wobbled, my legs starting to go from under me, but Sirius caught me and steadied me.

"You've been out a week, train leaves tomorrow. As for what happened, were not sure. After you stormed out we were going to follow you but we couldn't find you so we went to look for the map and when we found you on it you were on your own. We went and you were bleeding all over the place and there was potion all over you, we don't really know what happened." He said all quite suddenly, wanting to get me back into the bed. He fussed around me trying to get me back into the bed but I didn't want to

"Sirius, stop. It's a full moon, I need to get out before I change." I half shouted.

"The full moon was last night, you didn't change, I went out with Remus because poppy didn't know that we knew, and she thought that you would wake up but you didn't. You didn't change hunter"

I stood, on shaky legs confused, before starting to walk towards the old wooden doors

"No, no, no, you need to get back into bed, we don't know what else the potion has done to you-"

"I'm fine Siri, I need to go check on Remus and then I need to pack, and figure out where I'm staying over the summer" I said and tried to walk again, only to stumble and have Sirius catch me.

"Right ok, ok we'll go see him."


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius helped me the entire way back as I was still wobbly but as we approached the common room I got more and more confident and started to walk a wee bit faster. Sirius said the password as I rushed in limping slightly over to the sofa that I could see Remus' tawny hair over and pretty much fell over the back of the sofa and landed on top of him

"How you doing?" I asked giving him an apologetic smile for landing on him. I looked across to the arm chair than prongs was sitting on and gave him a wink showing that I was not at all apologetic and completely meant to fall over the sofa. It was at that moment I felt a huge weight land on top of me and heard peter go

"Hey Sirius, I see that you brought hunter back with you this time.

"Yu-"

"Would you please get of hunter, Sirius, you're crushing me." Grumbled Remus and gave Sirius a dirty look. Sirius then went into drama queen mode and asked in an over exaggerated upset voice,

"Are you calling me fat Remus John Lupin because I can reliably inform you that hunters heavier than me" which earned him a slap from me and Remus shoving us both off his sofa. Sirius landed on top of me again only this time he was facing me. He looked down at our positing and waggled his eyebrows before leaning down closer to my face and licking me. I heard the guys laughing as I shoved Sirius off me and said to James and Remus as I sat up

"I'm put into the hospital wing for a week and he turns into a dog!? Shame on you two, I thought that your parents raised you better." Before laughing and accepting James hand up. I tilted slightly as I stood up and Sirius caught me. I rolled my eyes at the boys and sat down besides Remus again,

"So any way, dramatics aside, how are you Remus?"

"Alright, I suppose, didn't go well and I'm pretty sure that I ate a toad." I tried not to laugh at this but failed miserably and couldn't stop myself from the giggles escaped me.

"I always miss the good stuff, don't I?!" I said between giggles before I felt two arms rap around my neck from behind and saw red hair fall over my shoulder so I reached back and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled, causing her to land on top of me.

"Hey lily flower, you ok" I said to my lapful of girl as she spluttered and spat out a mouthful of hair. She looked up at me giving a slightly disgruntled look for pulling her into the group, literally.

"Flip me Hun, if I knew you were that strong I wouldn't have done that. Anyway shouldn't I be asking you that, you where the one that was out cold for a week? What were you doing anyway?"

"Uhhhhhh," I looked to the boys for any indication about what to say and they all looked blank, peter even shrugged his shoulder as if the say 'no idea mate, you're on your own', so I completely made up something plausible, "I was attacked some kind of snake and it bit me I guess, I didn't have my wand on me so I couldn't really do much and then I fainted." Well at least it was partially true…

"Uh huh, really? Because Hogwarts; A History says that snakes aren't allowed into the castle, well the and a whole bunch of other creatures that would be stupid to bring in anyway." I just nodded and hoped that she would believe it. She eventually just sighed and raised an eyebrow, going to say something else when Marlene came over, made an excuse about needing to get to the dorms to finish packing before going to bed or something and dragged her away.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked. I hadn't seen any clocks around and I kinda assumed that it was not that late.

"It's nearly midnight, Star. We should all really be getting to bed." Peter replied, smiling at me and I just kinda nodded and then stood wobbling slightly on my left leg but righting myself before Sirius had to catch me,

"Well then I guess we better get upstairs then, especially since I have to pack still." And hobbled my way over and up the stair case to our dorm, there was obviously something dodgy with my left leg but I just left it, just glad to be awake and able to walk after what Severus did to me. Speaking of…

"I guess you guys want to know what actually happened that day." I said as the boys walked in after me. I went over and saw that that the majority of my stuff had been packed already before turning to face them, leaning a little too heavily on my left leg and wobbling slightly, before starting into my story. When I had finished the boys looked ready to murder Snape and I would have let them too if it wasn't for Lily or the fact that I wanted to be the one to do it. I had also packed the rest of my stuff leaving out shorts and a t-shirt to wear the next day and a change of pjs for the night.

"I'm having a shower and putting on clean pjs, if any of you are gone when I'm done there will be blood. I want to see how this pans out and see if he even knows what he's done." And with that I limped into the bathroom and into the gloriously hot shower. It was ruined ever so quickly when there was a knock on the door

"Hunter, there someone here to see you" came peters squeak. I groaned and stepped out, quickly putting on pjs and wrapping my hair up in a towel to take most of the moisture out of the waist length hair. I limped out of the shower to see the Remus and Sirius comforting someone on my bed, and knew who it was by the blond hair.

"Ohhh, Juliebug, what's wrong sweetie?" I said coming up to her, just as she launched herself at me, causing me to lose my balance and fall, taking her with me. She landed on top of me and I was slightly winded but didn't care as she kept crying muttering about how she didn't know where she was going and that she thought that I was dead and that I'm not and it took a lot of shushing on my part before she was calm enough to start to fall asleep. One of the boys then came to pick her up but I pushed them away determined to do it myself. It took me a while and Sirius had to steady me when I was up but I carried her over to my bed, my new limp over exaggerated by the extra weight I was carrying but she was soon curled up against my pillow on the bed.

I sat down beside her and started to run my fingers through her hair, removing tats when I found them when I felt Sirius sit down on one side of me and I felt him doing the same to my hair, eventually pulling it into a braid and putting it over my shoulder. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile and he told me not to worry but to get some sleep, that being out cold for a week was bound to make anyone tired. I looked at the other boys who had watched our strange wee ritual in silence all nodded in agreement, so I sighed and agreed and they all went to their beds peter turning out the lights on the way past. I crawled up next to Julie and curled up around her and tried to fall asleep but failing until I felt someone get in beside me and whisper

"Sleep, I got you" and I was out cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to being kicked in the leg. I groaned and tried to turn over only to be smushed by Sirius who was on my other side. I looked out the window to see that it was early enough to be up but too early for Sirius and gave him and almighty shove so that he landed on the floor with a yelp, what I didn't plan for was to be dragged of the bed with him. I looked at him and he just looked back at me raising an eyebrow at our position, which was very close to each other. I pulled myself up so that I was straddling his waist and said

"Good morning Padfoot, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," he replied injecting humour and sarcasm into his voice, "not much, hanging about with one of the nicest sweetest people who would never dream of pushing her friend out her bed"

"Well then, you really must introduce us some time. But meanwhile help me up so that I can get dressed and try to find Dumbledore." I rolled off him and he stood up before pulling me up too. I limped into the bathroom and changes throwing my pjs into my trunk when I came out and checked on Julie, making sure that she was out cold, which she was and grabbed my wand shoving it into my shorts and limping out of the room and down the stairs, across the common room and out the portrait door.

I limped on until I got to the great hall where some of the earliest risers would be eating breakfast and Dumbledore would be watching over them. I went over to him trying to hide my limp and was successful enough to hide it in front of the rest of the students but Dumbledore noticed.

"Hey Dumbledore" I said slightly hesitant about what he would say.

"Hunter my dear, I know you haven't been awake this week past so I have taken the chance of arranging for you to stay with James Potter and the rest of his family. Mr and Mrs Potter have agreed to house you and Mr Lupin and Pettigrew have made arrangement to stay as well for the second part of the summer." I let out a breath of relief before saying,

"What about Julie, she seems rather upset and concerned about having nowhere to go."

"Molly and Arthur Weasley have agreed to take her for the summer and any summers after that if there are no better arrangements made." I nodded along knowing the Weasley family and was happy that they would be looking after her. I nodded and said good bye and turned grabbing enough toast from the Gryffindor table to do the four boys, me and Julie for breakfast and make my way back to the dorm room, limping again when I got out of the great hall.


End file.
